Blood drop
by Diamons Angel Wings
Summary: hi everyone this is my second fanfic talking about sayori wakaba & tayomi nakama (yori & yomi) they are the dauters of the most rich famillies all over the world their life were perfect but on aoneday their life changed forever having powers they must save a plant named kazawana keeping it secret from their families and friends but what will happened when vampires get involved ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my second fanfic even thought I did not finish my first one but I will complete it hope anyway this story was written by me and my best friend it is about sayori and tayomi my oc hope you like it .**

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT NETHIER MY FRIEND …ON WITH CHPTER 1 ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter1: where is this place?**

**"This story talk about two girls(sayori & tayomi) they were best friend grow with each other, went to the same school, sleep in one other house and do another things they never separate but everything changed when a one day flash of light appeared in front of them they were playing in the house garden enjoying them self they were terrified they try to go and called their parents but couldn't move looking at the ground the saw the hands of an scary ugly appearance and that's it the two of them fired a high loud cry and then they fainted.**

_**After a while **_

**Tayomi woke up with a headache putting her hand on her head she blinked her eyes looking around she was in a strange place a desert everything was dead ,dead trees, flower dry fountains only a barren land free of life and the sky was pitch dark with the color of red "what …. ? Where am I? What happened? "And slowly everything comes back "oh my god … sayori ….. Sayori where are you...SAYORI…"but nothing there was nothing she couldn't find her.**

**She started to run everywhere researcher for her friend in this dreadful place but still nothing with that she fell to the ground tears in her eyes foretaste to downpour at any moment.**

**A lot of thought were going through her mind like where she is?... where is yori? … Is she okay? What if something bad happened to her…..yori can never defend herself if something went wrong …well everything her is wrong ….to think about that I can't defend myself either …. Oh what am I thinking? We are still nine we can absolutely do nothing if something happened ….but the most important question is where is this place. **

_**In another place**_

**Sayori was lying on the ground she looked so peaceful with a charming smile on her face "do you think she is dead?" "I don't know" "no she is not look she is breathing" "she is so beautiful isn't she?" "But what about her friend? Doesn't she suppose to be with her?" **

**"…"**

**"wh….what if….. She was send to the other part?"**

**"WE MUST TELL THE QWEEN WE HAVE TO GET HER BACK BEFORE THEY FOUND HER"**

**With that sayori opened her eyes blinking her eyes she set up rubbing her eyes looking around her with a confused look on her face, she was not in her house but a wide meadow full of flowers and colorful butterflies scenery was wonderful it gave you the feel of being in havens.**

**Sayori closed her eyes taking along breathe smelling the flowers "god it smell so good I didn't know there is flowers like this before ….. maybe I can take some of this flowers with me to my flower garden it would be a good addition to my group …. Hey tayomi what do you think?... um … tayomi " with that sayori turned around to notice that her friend was not with her and everything came back "oh my god tayomi…tayomi … where are you…TAYOMI…." And the fear began to creeping in to her heart.**

**"Take it easy young girl your friend is fine " with that sayori turned her head to the place where the sound come from, she saw a small boy siting on a flower he was a blond one with sea eyes taking a better look at him there was a transparent shiny wings on his back "what?" he said she was staring at him for a while now " hey you are you hearing me?" what happened to here" one of the fairies said " I don't know? At the moment she saw she froze in her place".**

**"Calling from earth to the human girl pleas come back from your daydream" everyone sweet drop "what are you doing lily?"(lily is the blond fairy) "What looks like I am doing I am getting her back from the shock" "she is not shocked" "yes she is" no she is not" **

**"um lily..loly …." (loly is a boy fairy with orange hair and red eyes) "WHAT" they said at the same time "nothing but the girl …. She fainted again".**

* * *

**Okay that is the first ch hope u enjoy it, I will try my best to update soon R&R before you get out of here.**

**JA ne **

**Diamons.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT NETHIER MY FRIEND …. ON WITH CH 2 ENJOYS.**

* * *

**Chapter2:**

**UNKNOWN POV:**

**I was walking in the dead desert this morning thinking of a way to take down those annoying fairies of nakazawa plant even though we take down their precious masters and mistress not to mention the fact that half of nakazawa under our control, and of course that cost us a lot .our master went on a come because of that b**** she almost kill him (our master) drained him from his power.**

**Yeah that's right we dead if we were drained from our powers that's what happens to you when you have the blood of nakazawa, its sucks, just thinking of it make me feel sick.**

**As**** he was walking lost**** in**** his thought he heard**** a**** strange sound**** but not**** any sounds it****was a**** crying**** sound****,**** looking around him he**** tries to**** follow**** the**** sound going**** to the ****south were he heard**** the ****sounds**** come ****from**** "if i go**** from that way****, i**** will be at**** the FORBIDEN ZONE" **

**Stopping**** by the ****entrance**** the crying ****was****louder here**** and It Is a girl … ****maybe**** but**** what****did**** a girl is**** doing here****by herself.**

**Of course, my curious take over me and I stepped in the forbidden zone – the forbidden zone is the place where the barrier was made between the two side of nakazawa – no one should come near this place or the barrier would shock him to death, this barrier was made by the queen of nakazawa prevent us from coming to the other side, only our master can break throughout this electricity barrier but unfortunately he is been in come foe almost 2 YEARS.**

**As I get further in to the zone the sound get stronger. After a few moments of search, I found the source of the sound on the ground sit a young little girl which look like 8 or 9 years old.**

**She have a long brown (honey) hair which reach here waist, white no (a snow) skin shining in the middle of the desert , her hands were covering her face as she keep on crying, with that I took a step by the other towards her , I was standing in front of here now but she seem didn't know my presence.**

**"Why are you crying little girl?"**

**With that her head shot up looking at me with a fearful face, take a good look at the girl in front of me her eyes were the shad of a yellow mixture with green they looked so strange ,again I asked her "why are you crying little girl?"…"…." receiving no response I closed my eyes and sigh why do I care anyway I didn't care for any one before so why this girl even if she seem somehow familiar still couldn't remember where I saw her.**

**Opining my eyes again take a look at her once more she was shaking …..Scared huh….. "Don't be scared everything is going to be alright, promise" reached out a hand for her "come on come with me"**

* * *

**Fainally I update this chapter to everyone who is reading this story I am not going to update till the next month why … my exam start this Sunday at 17 /11 and ended at 7/12 (sigh) anyway I want to apologies about my bad grammar and my mistakes and don't forget R&R**

**JA NE**

**Diamons****. **


End file.
